Crazy
by Casper the Ghost
Summary: Haruka.. commited to an insane asylum... my odd take on her life and history


Hi, I'm Ten'ou Haruka and I'm criminally insane, well that's what   
they say anyway. I'm at Fairview medical institute aka insane asylum.   
This is where the doctors 'help' me. I've been here four times in my   
short life, I'm only 19 now. I've been here now for almost a year.   
My girlfriend, my dearest Michiru put me here. The doctors say I that   
I 'obsess' about her. We broke up about a year and a half ago. I'm   
not to sure why but we just started arguing about everything and we   
both cheated on each other. I told her that I still loved her and she   
said the same thing, that was until I ran her new girlfriend over   
with my shiny new Ferrari. She was fine, Michiru put me in here   
though. She didn't believe my foot slipped. So now I'm here on   
'happy' pills. My family is coming to visit me, my real family, they   
come every couple months. My mom is coming, a few of my brothers and   
my sister, if they let her. I like my family, my mom is great   
although she's a little weird. She's raised so many kids it's a   
wonder she isn't senile. Altogether there are nine of us kids, seven   
are boys. My mom dreamt of being a make-up artist and she traumatized   
me as a child. I can't stand the stuff now. She wanted me and my   
sister to be little angels but with so many boys running around we   
didn't end up being to feminine. My sister is a bit better than me   
about it though. My doctor says she 'acknowledges' the fact that   
she's a girl, he also thinks I should do the same. I'm very well   
aware that I'm female, I don't usually flaunt it but I damn well   
know. If I ever wore a skirt around my brothers I wouldn't hear the   
end of it and I do have a reputation to maintain. I think my step   
dad is coming also. My real father wasn't going to come, he's the   
reason I was here the first few times.   
My real father hates me, since the day I was born he's hated me. My   
mum and step dad had children when my mom was only seventeen. They   
proceeded to have six more boys, then they got divorced. In a fit of   
passion my mom married my real dad, a Japanese lawyer. In a week she   
was pregnant with my and my sister. They divorced a week later, the   
playboy lawyer didn't want kids. He was there when my mom gave birth   
and fell in love with Phoebe, my sister. He decided to hate me   
though. A legal battle ensued and every few years me and Phoebe would   
switch homes though she would live with my mother more. I was stuck   
with 'daddy dearest.'   
If he had to take care of me he wanted to at least get something out   
of me: money. I'd always been tall and skinny, but I had awful   
coordination as a child and to my father I wasn't feminine enough,   
even though I didn't spend a lot of time with my brothers I emulated   
and idolized them. Whenever I was with them I stole some of their   
clothes to bring back to Japan with me from Vancouver where they   
live. My dad decided to do something about my lack of femininity he   
put me in dance classes... Vaganova Ballet. Yes me in ballet, it   
seems extremely twisted but I was bendy enough and had a high enough   
tolerance for pain that I was even good at it. Whenever I made a   
mistake at a dance recital my dad would notice and... never mind.   
Once my dance academy had made me come here, to Fairview, I had a   
nervous breakdown. I sprained my foot when I was twelve and missed   
auditions to the Vaganova Academy, the 'best dance school in the   
world.' My dad kicked me out on the street saying I could come back   
when I earned my keep. I went to my dance school the next day with a   
knife and almost stabbed the girl who tripped me and made me miss   
auditions. I had not been in complete control of myself, I couldn't   
handle my life so they sent me here.   
Once I got out I went to live with my dance partner, Cooper   
Matthews. He used to be one of my best friends, check that only   
friend. He is French, from Belgium, his parents send him to my dance   
school from the Vaganova Academy to broaden his knowledge of   
cultures.. or something. While I was living with him my mother   
thought it would be a good idea to send my sister to us. She said we   
needed to become 'friends.' The moment Cooper saw her he fell in love   
and they were inseparable. He completely ignored me and the whole   
month and a half Phoebe stayed with us she said no more to me than   
'hello.' Soon after came visit number two. I tried to slit my wrists   
to get away from them and to end my miserable life but it didn't   
work. Phoebe and Cooper found me unconscious, they should have left   
me there. After a short visit here they shipped me off to live with   
my dad again. He landed me here only a few months later after some..   
uncomfortable circumstances. I can't remember how old I was but I was   
let out only a couple months before meeting Michiru and starting my   
racing career.  
I always had liked cars and speed, by the time I was tall enough to   
reach the pedals I had been driving, my brothers taught me whenever I   
was in Vancouver. Even in Japan I always made some extra money being   
a test driver but I didn't turn pro until a month before Michiru.   
With that I turned more and more masculine.   
I sigh and roll over, why and I reminiscing now.. it's so early in   
the morning. I can see the sun just starting to rise. I stare at the   
pristine white ceiling trying to figure out what time it could be. I   
sigh and roll over staring at the empty bed on the other side of the   
room. That's why I couldn't sleep, Fae was gone. She's had been with   
me for a while now, at least ten months. Soon someone new would   
occupy her bunk. It wasn't fair, I wanted Fae back.  
"Why aren't you asleep Haruka?" A nurse walked into my room, Jenni.   
"I want Fae back."  
" I know baby but she's gone home, She's not coming back , go to   
sleep." She left my room a moment later coming back with sleeping   
pills in her hand. They didn't know the sleeping pills didn't affect   
me much anymore. I've been here too long. She gave them to me saying   
they were stronger than usual. I lay back waiting for them to kick in   
a bit. Fae wasn't better she really wasn't she just pretended. Fae   
was committed because she has multiple personalities. She still has   
her three personalities but the only person they talk to is me now,   
they don't like the doctor. The Doctors said she was better, so they   
took her from me yesterday, made her go away. She was cured.   
Bullshit. After Fae left I broke into Doctor Sycor's office and read   
my file to see if I was going home soon.  
It remember what it said on the first page.  
Ten'ou Haruka  
Personality Disorder  
Unstable  
Threat to Society  
Probable Release Date: Unknown  
I sigh and roll over again, I want to go home and they won't let me.   
I can feel the sleeping pills work their magic and by the time I   
rolled over again I fell asleep.  
  
******************  
Well that's the first part... Tell me what you think. I know it's  
really really strange and stuff but... writing ooc stories is   
what I'm good at.  
Ja 


End file.
